Conrad
}} Inhalt Ein Mann namens Marshall Bowman sitzt in einem Flugzeug und schreibt sich Notizen über gefährliche Waffen auf. Plötzlich bekommt er Nasenbluten und geht deshalb auf die Toilette. Er scheint zu wissen, was mit ihm passiert und sucht deshalb eine Stewardess auf. Er fordert sie auf, ihn in der Toilette einzusperren und ihn, falls sich dann in der Toilette etwas befindet, was ihm nicht mehr ähnelt, zu erschießen. Sie glaubt ihn jedoch nicht und er geht zurück in die Toilette. Ihm fallen Zähne aus und er hat furchtbare Schmerzen. Aus seinem Rücken wachsen plötzlich Borsten. Das Flugpersonal versucht die Passagiere zu beruhigen, doch plötzlich springt ein Monster in den Gang. Das Flugzeug stürtzt ab und explodiert. Als Ella Olivias Schmuck durchgeht, findet Rachel einen Verlobungsring und spricht ihre Schwester daruf an. Olivia erzählt, dass er von John Scott ist. Die Fringe-Division wird mit dem Fall beauftragt. Walter kann sofort sagen, dass das tote Monster früher ein Mensch war. Olivia geht die Akten der Passagiere durch und sieht das Foto von Marshall Bowman. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie er, John Scott und ein weiterer Mann in einem Cafe sitzen und sich über eine Waffe unterhalten. Olivia erzählt deshalb Charlie Francis, das Bowman das Monster war. In Walters Labor entdeckt Walter einen Glaschip in der Hand des Monsters. Er vermutet, dass der Chip Daten speichert. Im Federal Building kann Olivia den anderen Mann als Daniel Hicks identifizieren und lässt ihn hinbringen. Beim Verhör zeigt Olivia ihm ein Foto von dem zum Monster mutierten Bowman. Higgs emint, nichts darüber zu wissen und bekommt Nasenbluten. Walter, der beim Verhör zusieht, ahnt, was Higgs nun bevorsteht. Er lässt Higgs, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmt, ruhigstellen und in sein Labor bringen. Olivia vermutet, dass such Higgs einen Chip in seiner Hand trägt und behält damit Recht. Sie erzählt es Broyles. Dieser fährt mit ihr zu Massive Dynamic. Dort werden sie von Nina Sharp empfangen. Sie führt sie zur Leiche von John Scott. Nina erklärt, dass Johns Organe am Leben gehalten werden müssen, da sonst die Daten des Chips vermutlich verloren gehen könnten. Um an mehr Informationen zu gelangen, will Olivia wieder in den Tank steigen. Sie findet sich im Traumzustand in dem Motel wieder, in dem Olivia und John immer heimlich die Nacht verbrachten. Als die andere Olivia ins Bad geht, verlangt Olivia Antworten von John. Als John plötzlich mit ihr redet, gerät sie in Panik, da Walter dies eigentlich für unmöglich hält, und erschießt John. Dann befindet sich Olivia in einer Seitenstraße eines heruntergekommenen Stadtviertels. John empfängt sie und zeigt ihr, dass er früher auf dem Dach stand und einen Waffendealer namens Conrad erschießen sollte. John arbeitete in Wahrheit für die NSA, durfte dies aber nichteinmal Oliva verraten. John konnte Conrad aber nicht erschießen, da er nicht wusste, wie er aussieht. Olivia weiß nun, dass das FBI Conrad aufspüren muss, denn Higgs behauptet, Conrad habe ihn und Bowman mit dem Virus infiziert. Conrad will bald einen Waffendeal in Chicago machen und dort will das FBI zuschlagen. Higgs versorgt Olivia live über ein nicht erkennbares Mikrofon in ihrem Ohr mit Informationen, aber Peter begleitet sie zur Sicherheit, da er mit solchen Treffen bereits Erfahrungen hat. Ein Mann namens Gavin empfängt sie mit seinen Komplizen. Olvia schafft es dank Higgs' Informationen, überzeugend zu wirken und inprovisiert auch ansonsten erfolgreich. Ein Einsatzkommando unter der Leitung von Charlie hört ebenfalls mit und wird beim Codewort "Weihnachten" zuschlagen. Als Gavin aber erwähnt, dass nur er das Heilmittel für das Virus besitzt und es Jahre dauern würde, eines selbst zu synthetisieren, grät Higgs in Panik, bekommt Nasenbluten und wird ohnmächtig. Olivia kann auf die Frage nach eines Komplizen nun nicht mehr antworten und so tut Peter so, als ob er panisch behauptet, dass er todkrank sei. Olivia meint, dass der Mann dies selbst kurz vor Weihnachten erfahren habe. Als Conrad Moreau den Raum betritt, deckt er die Lüge auf und will Olivia und Peter erschießen lassen. Dann aber stürmt das Einstzkommando den Raum und nimmt die Anwesenden fässt. Higgs kann geheilt werden und Broyles ist stolz auf Olivia, da sie einen internationalgesuchten Waffendealer geschnappt hat. Als nur noch Walter im Labor ist, bittet Olivia ihn, sie noch ein letztes Mal in den Tank zu lassen, bevor Johns Erinnerungen aus ihrem Gehirn verschwinden. Sie findet sie zusammen mit John auf einem Steg wieder. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie Conrad verhaftet hat und er sagt ihr darufhin, dass er sie liebt. Er steckt ihr einen Ring auf den Finger und die Beiden küssen sich. Dann verschwindet John. Gastdarsteller Armando Riesco - Gavan Al Sapienza - Conrad Etienne Moreau Bilder Conrad.jpg Conrad 2.jpg Zitate Kategorie:Episoden